Sick Days
by 1995penguin
Summary: What happens when too much is too much? Fluff GamzeeXJade


Maybe he hadn't really thought about how much was too much, after all he had soper slime so many times he figured his body was immune to it's certain side effects, the nauseating stomach cramps as his body slowly digested the toxic substance, however today it just so happened out of thin air.

He was walking down the hallway when suddenly it hit, the stomach cramping it's self into knots as he fell to his knees crouching in pain and purple tears forming in his eyes. He was almost to the cafeteria of the meteor if only someone could hear him.

He opened his mouth to say help but a bubble of soper appeared and spilled onto the floor in a puddle around him, it stuck to his hair and all over his shirt and pants. That certainly was no motherfucking miracle was it? He thought to himself as his sunken eyes looked up towards the door and saw it open to reveal a silhouette.

He stretched an arm out and once again tried to yell out to the person but as soon as one sound came out of his protein chute it was over empowered by the soper making a second appearance, however this time it hurt like anything and he slowly blacked out due to the pain and the flip flopping of his stomach.

His eyes opened later and he squinted them again to the blinding fluorescent lights that were above his eyes. Peering around the room he found a cabinet full of medications and other unknown substances, he was parched onto a gurney and a flimsy white sheet was over him, he blushed a bit when he realised that he was only his polka dot boxers. The door to the other side of the room was slightly opened and he could hear a familiar murmur one of a certain female voice but he felt so drowsy the voice echoed, and made it hard to pinpoint the voice. Whoever it was, the voice was calm and mother like and seemed full of concern.

The door creaked quietly and in stepped Jade, her eyes glistened from under the glasses and she looked over at him as his eyes hinted confusion. Jade smiled kindly and walked over and put a cool damp facecloth over his forehead. It felt cool and his stomach seemed to stop the kicks and complaints it had before and the pain turned to a dull throbbing. Her smile got a bit bigger as she rubbed his cheek and wiped some of the excess paint on her long white skirt.

" How are you feeling?" She asked full of concern, she explained she was walking back to her room when she saw you faint and vomit. She tried to lift you herself however you were much heavier then imagined. She had Equius carry you to the infirmary and she came in and checked your temperature. It appears you had a bit of a fever and the soper amplified the effect of it. She also noticed the unpleasant smell of the soper on your clothes and took them to be washed. He blushed a bit at the fact that a girl undressed him but not in that sort of way, so you pass it off and watch as she retakes your temperature again.

"Your still a bit high, maybe I should give you some more medicine" She waltzed over towards the medicine cabinet and took out some liquid and dipped it on a spoon and gave it to him. It tasted faint like bubblegum and it seemed to help some of the heat down, now if only you could cure this stupid stomach. Jade noticed your problem and smiled as she laid her hand down on your stomach and rubbed slow circles on the bloated tummy.

It felt...nice and relaxing without thinking you cuddle into the touch, it seemed to soothe away the pain more and more with each passing second. Before long you notice her start to sing a sweet low hum whistled into the wind and echoed around in your ears. She was perfect and so sweet and so motherly and so..Jade.

It must have been an hour before John popped in and told her that it was time for supper, you almost glared at John for taking her away from you but alas she promised she would return and bring you something to eat. Food actually sounded good right now as all you ate was soper and you certainly as hell weren't eating that again for a while.

Jade returned with some soup and began to spoon-feed him. It tasted wonderful and it filled your tummy even if it growled in protest from this morning. As she fed you she rubbed your stomach again to make sure you were well.

Evening came quickly and you wished time would go back a bit, were you flushing for her? You doubt it you were probably just drowsy from all the medicines she was giving you all day, and hey soper isn't the best thing for your think pan is it? She changed your face cloth and smiled as she said your fever was going down slowly but surely and it would be gone by tomorrow. You smile and prepare to go back to your room but the sudden movement made your stomach shake and you could feel the soup prepare to exit. She pushed you back down on the bed softly and whispered for you to take your time.

The whisper sent shivers down your spine. Not flushed or anything...were you?

She ran you a bath and told her that when she got sick a hot bath would relax her and help settle her nerves. You honked in embarrassment...She was going to bathe you?

She giggled whole heartly and replied that she had to do some preparations in the cafeteria tomorrow. And before you could object or react you grabbed her waist and held her close. Your eyes begging her not to go, now you see her blush and she smiles a little smile and nods her head.

She turns around and lets you slip out of your boxers and walk towards the bath; you step in and slowly wash yourself, though honestly you wished she was helping you, man your think pan is really fucked up isn't it? You start to wash your hair when suddenly you felt another pair of hands lather over your hair. You looked up and saw her smiling as she washed your hair for you. She even rubbed one of your horns and your eyes turned glassy. Nobody ever touched your horns but it felt really good to have someone else touch them for you. She kept rubbing and pressure began to grow down south. You blush a deep purple. No way could you tell her about that, certainly not...she was just a friend more of a caretaker and even if she said yes to it, there's still the chance that you would get sick on her and that would be the opposite of a miracle. She rubbed until you finished and you blush as the tell tale purple swirls appear in the water. However she smiled unsurely of herself and gave you a towel. You take it from her and wrap it around yourself and slowly croon into her, feeling safe and a lot better in her arms. She rubbed your back and guided you back towards the gurney.

She laid you down on it and put the blanket over you. It was comfy but not as comfy as your recuperacoon and you watched as walked towards the door and disappeared. You sighed you knew she wouldn't stay with you she went to go to her own bed. You felt a tear come to your eye but it stopped as she returned in her squiddle pajamas and lie down beside you and fell asleep cuddling into you.

You smile big and nuzzle into her warm skin. You get close to her ear and whisper,

"Thanks Jade, thanks for helping a motherfuckin bro out"

And before you turned to go to sleep, she awoke and gave you a short kiss on the lips. You blush but slowly lean into it, before it got to intimate she turned away and smiled a huge smile which was blossomed by her blush.

" No problem Gamzee, anytime"

Are you flushed? Maybe but for right now, you decide to let yourself get better before jumping to quadrant filling.


End file.
